1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a display. In particular, the present invention is concerned with a technique applicable effectively to a liquid crystal display (module) used in a hand-held electronic device such as a mobile telephone terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thin display such as a liquid crystal display has been conventionally used for a display used in a hand-held electronic device such as a mobile telephone terminal or a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant).
The liquid crystal display is a display having a liquid crystal display panel comprising a pair of substrates and a liquid crystal material held therebetween. One of the paired substrates is generally called a TFT substrate and, for example, comprises a glass substrate, as well as TFTs (Thin Film Transistor) and pixel electrodes formed on the substrate. The other substrate is generally called a counter substrate and, for example, comprises a glass substrate and a color filter, etc. formed thereon. In the case where the liquid crystal material driving method is a longitudinal electric field type, common electrodes (also called counter electrodes) opposed to the pixel electrodes are formed on the counter substrate side. In the case where the liquid crystal material driving method is a lateral electric field type, the common electrodes are formed on the TFT substrate side.
With the recent tendency toward the reduction in thickness of the hand-held electronic device, the liquid crystal display used therein has also been becoming more and more thin. For example, as a method of reducing the thickness of a liquid crystal panel, the method of reducing the thickness of the liquid crystal display is known.
For example, a method of polishing the glass substrate used in the TFT substrate or the counter substrate is known as the method of reducing the thickness of the liquid crystal display panel.
Also, as a method of reducing the thickness of a liquid crystal display panel, the method of using a plastic substrate for either one of the TFT substrate or the counter substrate instead of the glass substrate (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-006039 (Patent Document 1)) is known.